Venom vs Meta knight
5B8ECE90-57D6-4F4D-9242-D3DD6A85357D.jpeg|Meta knight vs Venom by Animal Dude Intro Ah rivals , you sure do get them in many ways , but these guys take it to a whole different level , meta knight the rival to Kirby and venom the rival to spider-man , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle. Venom Rock:The symbiote that would later call itself Venom was the 998th generation of feral Klyntar; goo-like parasitic organism from outer space. After being born, the Kree wanting to replicate the Skrulls' shape-shifting abilities, got the newborn symbiote. They recruited the Kree soldier Tel-Kar to be bonded to the symbiote and infiltrade into the Skrull army. He eventually got discovered and detached himself from the symbiote to be captured by the Skrulls. This Klyntar got back to the others, but was later imprisoned by its own kind due to displaying unusual dreams to protect its hosts instead of dominating them like tools. Later on,Spider-Man stumbled upon the prison complex where the Klyntar was contained. He inadvertently released it before the symbiote bonded to him as a replacement costume. Metal:Once back on Earth, Spider-Man learned the Klyntar's purpose to permanently bond with him and often controlled his body while he slept. With the aid of Mr. Fantastic and the Human Torch, Spider-Man discovered the symbiote was vulnerable to sound and flame, and he used sonic waves to remove it and flames to scare it into a containment module. Rock:However, the symbiote escaped and found its way to Peter Parker's closet, where it disguised itself as a spare red and blue costume. When the Vulturions attacked, the symbiote revealed itself and attempted to forcibly bond itself to Spider-Man again, who fled to the bell tower of the Our Lady of Saints church. The bells rang to sound the hour, which coupled with Spider-Man's rejection of it and weakened the alien and forced it to relinquish its hold on him as well. The symbiote, using its remaining strength, dragged Peter to safety before, though his rejection left it extremely bitter toward Spider-Man, and swore revenge. Metal: venom has some very strong skills , he has power gained by the Symbiote Superhuman attributes , Agility , Durability , Projecting organic webs from body , Vast fighting skills , Shapeshifting , Wall crawling , 360 degree vision , Ability to nullify Spider-Man's spider-sense , he first and possibly most famous incarnation of Venom. Eddie's mother died during childbirth, and as a result his father became cold and distant, instilling a thirst in Eddie to impress him. As an adult, he become a journalist for the Daily Globe, and enjoyed great success until he mistakenly outed a compulsive confessor, Emil Gregg, as the serial killer Sin-Eater. Spider-Man then debunked Brock's article by capturing the real killer, and he was fired from the Daily Globe as a result. Following this misfortune, he was diagnosed with cancer, divorced by his wife, and disowned by his father. With his reputation destroyed, he was only able to find employment as a two-bit writer for a disreputable tabloid. Blaming Spider-Man for his troubles, he began to work out obsessively in an attempt to assuage his rage. Eventually, Brock couldn't take it anymore. Raised a devout Catholic, he went to his local church to pray for forgiveness for the suicide he is contemplating—unaware that Spider-Man had used the bells in the same church to drive away the Venom symbiote. The symbiote, lying in wait in the rafters for an appropriate host, bonds to Brock, drawn by his obsession with Spider-Man. In the process, Brock learns Spider-Man's true identity, and Brock's overwhelming hatred for Spider-Man turns the already bitter symbiote's love into a twisted obsession. As Venom, he becomes one of Spider-Man's most formidable foes: stronger, faster, and immune to his Spider-Sense. He wages a campaign of torment against Peter Parker, invading his private life and threatening his loved ones. He is not altogether evil, though: he exhibits moments of compassion, like rescuing a little girl during a pitched battle with Spider-Man. He even ends up in a few Enemy Mine situations with him—generally to combat the symbiote's "child", Carnage, which has bonded with serial killer Cletus Kasady. Over time, Venom slowly develops into a hero and declares a truce with Spider-Man, moving to San Francisco for a time and becoming the "Lethal Protector" of a subterranean community of homeless people formed by the 1906 earthquake. Eddie is eventually abducted by the Life Foundation Organization, which forces the Venom symbiote to give birth to five more offspring; Lasher, Phage, Riot, Agony, and Scream, who beg Eddie for help controlling their symbiotes, though he wants nothing to do with them. Ultimately, Eddie returns to New York and to villainy following his ex-wife's suicide, temporarily joining the Sinister Six before a falling out with Sandman. Eventually, it is revealed that the symbiote chose Brock as a host not only for his not only for his mutual hatred of Spider-Man, but also for the fact that it could "feed" from the excess adrenaline his cancerous body produces, keeping the disease in remission. However, the symbiote no longer wishes to remain bonded to a dying host, especially one that refuses to feed it. Undergoing a Heel-Faith Turn, Brock, disgusted by the symbiote's growing bloodlust, decides to sell it to the highest bidder and donate the proceeds to charity, knowing it will mean the death of him. Unfortunately, the highest bidder turns out to be crime boss Don Fortunato, who gives the symbiote to his son Angelo. Rock: he isn’t very intelligent but he does have very good vison and has shown to have wall level to city level attacks and durability Metal: however remember what may tip the scale is venoms ability to take over meta , knights body , if he is not careful Rock: well , that’s if he can anyways Metal: well regardless , venom is deadly and I won’t want to mess with this , spider ... , man , creature? Venomintro.png|Venom Meta Knight Rock:Meta Knight makes his first appearance here, although he is never given a proper name. In this game, King Dedede, after splitting the Star Rod into several pieces to prevent the evil Nightmare from wreaking havoc on Dreamland, recruits Meta Knight and the Meta-Knights to protect one of the Star Rod's pieces. Throughout every world, Meta Knight would send his soldiers after Kirby in order to stop him, although, alternatively, this can be seen as Meta Knight trying to prepare him for Nightmare. He later duels Kirby at the base of his operations, Orange Ocean. Metal: meta knight is so badass!!! Rock:In this game, Meta Knight has a more heroic appearance. Right from the get-go he flies to the parallel Mirror World to save it from danger, but is instead kidnapped by his evil Mirror World counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. Dark Meta Knight then proceeds to split Kirby into four separate Kirby's. When the four Kirby's gather all the Mirror Shards, they encounter Meta Knight and his Dark counterpart. The four Kirby's defeat Dark Meta Knight and are sucked into a portal, and Meta Knight tosses his sword after them so they can fight Dark Mind. He later puts said sword in a pedestal. Metal: he was able to fly across the galaxy in a second and was able to keep up with some of dreamlands toughest fighters , inlcuding , King Dedede , magalor soul and galacta knight , and is also able to keep up with Kirby , the same Kirby who can casually crack planets in half. Rock:When the Haltmann Works Company invade Popstar and begin mechanizing the landscape, Meta Knight attempts to use the Halberd to fight against the HWC mothership, the Access Ark, but the Halberd is shot down instantaneously. Afterwards, Meta Knight is captured by the alien invaders and mechanized by their Mother Computer, Star Dream, into a cyborg warrior known as Mecha Knight. Kirby encounters Mecha Knight twice in the game, the first encounter in Gigabyte Grounds and later in the Access Ark center where he is upgraded by Susie to become Mecha Knight +, but is once again defeated by Kirby. His mechanic mask shatters, breaking him out of his hypnosis and returns to his senses. Metal:Shortly after Kirby defeats President Haltmann and Star Dream flies out to destroy all life in the cosmos, Meta Knight arrives with the Halberd and orders Kirby and his Robobot Armor to hop on. Instead, Kirby uses his Robobot to absorb and copy the Halberd, and uses it to defeat Star Dream in a galactic dogfight. In the last moments, Star Dream fires a laser at the Halberd, damaging it, and Meta Knight ejects Kirby and the Robobot and pilots the Halberd back to Dream Land while Kirby drills Star Dream through the Access Ark, destroying both machines for good. Meta Knight is last seen observing Popstar return the normal aboard the Halberd. Rock:In the sub-game Meta Knightmare Returns, unlocked after completing the game, Meta Knight once again rushes through all of Kirby's stages. After defeating Haltmann in the Access Ark, Star Dream - viewing Meta Knight as its new administrator - creates clones of Dark Matter Blade and Queen Sectonia to test the knight's strength. After Meta Knight defeats the two, Star Dream summons a portal containing Galacta Knight to serve as the third and final test. Galacta Knight seemingly destroys Star Dream by slashing it and engages Meta Knight, only to be defeated and resealed back into his Metal: meta knight has many different skills such as his , meta tornado a attack he uses to make a giant tornado , his dimmesnoal cape , flight and fighting experience . Rock: he also can use his sword to drain power from his opponents. Metal: overall don’t mess with meta knight or you may get , meta Owned! Rock:ok DFFCC876-1A52-4DA3-9B8D-7EE2A87AE2A0.png|Meta knight prelude 949E4DF4-C8AB-4DE6-B028-46E625B44D48.jpeg|Pre-fight Rock:Alright the combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all Metal: it’s time for a death battle!! fight 85DD7D4D-1241-41F1-9C23-82F7B76D2DE6.jpeg DAD90529-766E-41DE-BDE1-46817AD2C1D2.jpeg Venom boards meta knights ship and starts making annoying noises and spitting on the deck , meta knight teleport soon in front of venom and tells I’m , to fight him Fight! Venom licks meta knights mask , meta knight teleports in back of venom and stabs venom in the back , venom takes the sword out of his back and laughs , venom then stabs meta knight in the mask , meta knight teleports in front of venom and gets his sword back , Meta knight stirs up a tornado and traps venom with in the tornado , venom falls to the ground and spits a web at meta knight , meta knight cuts the web with his sword. Venom climbs on the top of the ship with his claws and uses the machine , venom fires a blast at meta knight , meta knight teleports away , meta knight then pushes venom off the deck . Meta knight stabs venom in the eye , venom spins a web around meta knight and starts beating him up with his fists , meta knight teleports and stabs venom , draining power from him , venom runs all around meta knights ship and then swings his arm at meta knight , knocking his helmet off , the helmet falls into the ocean Meta knight gets angry and slashes venoms cheast multiple times , Metal knight then stabs his second eyeball out , draining engery from him . Venom tries to take over meta knights body , meta knight teleports away and the attack fails , meta knight then pushes venom off , the ship and venom falls into the water Meta knight , says victory is my destiny , venom then jumps out of the water and punches meta knight , meta knight teleports behind him and calls him a fool. Venom takes meta knight and slams him into the water , meta knight cuts venom in the water , meta knight sees a fish and throws it at venom , venom then eats the fish and spits its blood back at meta knight , meta knight swims to the surface and flies away , venom jumps out of the water and shakes off the water . Meta knight recovers his mask , venom then sees meta knight and spins a spider-web around him , meta knight teleports away with the spider-web and wraps it around venom , venom breaks free and roars . Meta knight tells venom that he isn’t even using half of his power , venom roars and spits green salavia at meta knight , meta knight teleports out of the way and kicks venom into the air , meta knight then slashes venom 20 times and then slams him down into the ground with his sword. Meta knight then says , surrender , you are too weak , venom then roars and rushes at meta knight , meta knight goes behind venom and calls him fool and then stabs venom . Venom screams in pain and then grabs meta knight by the mask and licks him and then kicks him into the wall , meta knight taunts venom , venom rushes at meta knight , meta knight teleports behind venom and slashes his tounge off . Venom yells in pain , meta knight then take some venom under his cape and cuts venom in half , meta knight then uses his meta tornado and destroys every part of venom , nothing but ashes are left of venom . Meta knight then says , come back when you can put up a fight! And teleports back to his ship. Ko! results Metal: venom no! Rock: while venom may have had the advantage in brute power , meta knight outclassed venom in speed , power , durability , experience , skills and weapons. Metal: venom has been shown to keep up with city level opponents, while meta knight has been shown to Be able to keep up with galaxy level opponents like galacta knight , Kirby and magalor soul , venom cannot destroy a planet , while meta knight beat galacta knight , who destroyed a galaxy and took attacks from galacta knight , so in short , meta knight would easily be able to take venoms deadliest assults and fight back with even more powerful attacks. Rock: but what if venom controls meta knights body? Well meta knight would likely be to smart for that to work and even if he did meta knight can use his lollipop power up to ruin the effects as he would become invincible. Metal: I guess venom got meta-chomped! Rock: the winner is meta knight FB496CCA-D4BF-4118-8145-E637A552F6BC.jpeg|Meta knight wins Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Swords vs Fists themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude) Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles